


The Brother's Code

by JustSuperMione



Series: R/Hr canon missing moments [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love, Perfume, Romantic Comedy, Shell Cottage, Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSuperMione/pseuds/JustSuperMione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Really unusual' Christmas perfume, a book that's 'pure gold' and a place to crash...Three key times Bill was decent to Ron and how they affected Ron's relationship with Hermione. Their code: First rule of brotherhood, don't let mum know. Second rule of brotherhood, listen then advise whenever sibling is going to look like a chump. Third rule of brotherhood, don't let mum know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First rule of brotherhood, don't let mum know. Second rule of brotherhood, listen then advise whenever sibling is going to look like a chump. Third rule of brotherhood, don't let mum know. Start's with Hermione's 'really unusual' perfume...

Early November 1995

Quidditch was a nightmare, school was a nightmare and you-know-who was on the loose: and yet the redheaded, fifteen year-old keeper was smiling. He should have been studying but that was getting harder. He'd gotten over the shock of his Quidditch performance as soon as he'd heard that his brothers, and Harry, had been chucked off the team. It wasn't even that Ginny was going to try out for seeker.

It was late and Ron Weasley stared into the fire: thinking about beckoning brown eyes, ink stained fingers running through his hair and welcoming lips.

_She bloody well kissed me in front of Harry; that has to mean something,_  he thought _. Her primary rule broken: thrown out of the window with one ruddy kiss. Actually, it was a peck on the cheek for luck. In front of Harry, who didn't care! Well, maybe he was too busy thinking about Weasley is Our King... or Cho Chang but that's not important. She kissed me. She kissed me. She kissed me._

Harry hadn't freaked out when she kissed him. In fact, he didn't seem surprised at all: which made sense because Harry liked Cho. Hermione was delighted by Harry's infatuation with the Ravenclaw. And  _she kissed me._

Anything was possible. Like, he had this reoccurring dream, which was actually a memory: kissing Hermione on the Yule Ball dance floor. He'd swept her into his arms, kissed her deeply and they'd gently swayed. Christmas was always special for them, the time when they'd almost been something more than they were. He couldn't help but glance over towards the object of his affection. She was knitting, _again_.

It was a situation completely without drama and his heart warmed at the homely sight. For an instant, he imagined they were older and that it was their fireplace she was sat beside; their children were playing by her feet. She reminded him of his mother knitting for Christmas.

His eyes widened: Christmas. He should get her something nice for Christmas. Something that would tell her he saw her as more than a friend. But what? Oh Merlin, he needed help. He could ask Harry: but that would be strange and Harry had no experience. He could ask the twins: they had experience but they'd just use the information against him. He could ask Ginny; but she was Hermione's friend too, therefore, she could no longer be trusted.

He racked his brains for a candidate. There was someone he could trust: someone with experience bound by his brother code of not telling their mother, giving advice so he, Ron, wouldn't be foolish and most importantly not telling their mother: Bill. Quickly, Ron scrawled a letter.

_Dear Bill,_

_How is work? How is Fleur? You're the only one I can ask about this but there's this girl I like... Like more than a friend kind of like and I want to get her a present that isn't a book or sweets. Any idea?_

_Ron_

It was a letter without fuss. Bill wouldn't be able to guess who he was on about and he knew he'd be decent enough to help.

* * *

Bill Weasley was stuck in his office at Gringott's: bored and a little frustrated. He'd been working at the Goblin bank for months and still they wouldn't let him near any cool stuff like the dragons. His work for the Order was tiring, watching a very uninteresting door coupled with the mostly fruitless, recruiting new Order members. Books, parchment and codes littered his desk. It was like being in Hogwarts again. No adventures, no danger, no puzzles that could get him killed just dusty bookwork. As much as he loved the books, he needed something to take his mind of his frustration.

Fleur, his very beautiful, very French girlfriend, was away visiting her parents and sister. He missed her beauty and the way she fitted into his arms; but what surprised him most was that he was starting to miss her voice, her sense of humour and her complaining about English food. He had it bad and he knew it. As a distraction he reached for his post. There was a bill, a returned letter from Percy (the prat); an enquiry for French lessons (either the twins or Charlie's idea of a joke) and there was a scrawled on envelope.

It took Bill five minutes to decode the note and afterwards he just grinned: 'Ronnie, Ron, Ronniekins,' he exclaimed with a smile, 'finally!' He reclined savouring the moment: his little brother had  _finally_  grown up. It wasn't that he fancied a girl, it was widely agreed that Ron had fancied Hermione for years, it was just that he admitted it.

_Oh to be fifteen and in love with a sixteen year-old girl,_ Billthought _._  He remembered being that age and on Prefect rounds with that well endowed Brown girl. He couldn't remember her name; but the way she made him feel was all too haunting. He got tongue-tied and went blotchy. He felt overly lanky and didn't know what to do with his limbs. Charlie understood. Charlie, like the twins, never had a problem with talking to girls. He suggested playing it cool by being the strong silent type.

He'd been devastated when that hadn't worked. The well endowed Brown had started to gab on about a Ravenclaw she fancied. As soon as she and the Ravenclaw had started snogging, the gabbing had turned into a gushing fountain of information he didn't want to know. Fortunately, the chap had been a sore loser when it came to Quidditch and, thanks to Charlie performance; that relationship hadn't lasted very long.

He'd been the strong silent type again and he'd had his reward. Perfect rounds had gotten extremely interesting after that. Not that this would happen for Ron and Hermione because they couldn't stop arguing. Sometimes, they were just like his mum and dad; and for a second, Bill wondered how that love would feel like.

_Knock! Knock!_

A splendid surprise was at the door. Home early was his very beautiful, very French girlfriend. As she walked over into his arms, he felt breathless with excitement. She fitted into his arms perfectly. They came up for air ten minutes later, after a suitable hello. She settled on his lap and they began to talk. It wasn't long before noticed the letter.

'Bill, what is this?' she purred grabbing the letter from his desk. Bill tried to stop her but it was too late, she had read it. 'Parfum, Ron should get Her-min-ee parfum.'

'Perfume?' he questioned, wondering if this conversation with his girlfriend broke the brother code.

'Yes, she is just the age to enjoy that kind of thing,' Fleur stood up and spun around giggling, 'quand elle le porte ... ça va sentir le progrès belle!'

'Yes sweetheart,' Bill agreed surprised at her giddy reaction, 'when she wears it... it'll smell like beautiful progress!' For a moment, his mouth went dry and he couldn't believe his luck. He was dating this caring, intelligent woman.

* * *

It was early in the morning when the owl came. As usual, Harry was taking forever to get out of bed, now his school Quidditch career was over. Unusually, Ron sat alone waiting. There was a tapping at the window and he was surprised by the sight of Bill's owl at the common room window. Without thought or hesitation, he ripped open the response.

_Dear Ron,_

_Fleur's fine and says hello. Work is interesting but a lot less adventurous than decrypting tombs in Egypt. I suggest you get this girl that you like perfume. Girls like perfume. If you don't believe me ask Hermione._

_Bill_

'What!' Ron exclaimed, leaping from his chair. There was no way to react anymore because out of the corner of his eye he noticed a mass of curly hair.

'Bad news,' Hermione asked, tenderly touching his arm. Ron's mouth went dry and he felt himself going red.

'No,' Ron answered shifting away, stuffing the response in his pocket, 'it's just mum wants new knitting needles for Christmas and I have no ruddy clue about them.'

'I can help you there!' Hermione explained excitedly. She started to talk about what his mother would like and he wanted to listen, but she was so pretty, he zoned out a little and enjoyed the tone of her voice.

That night, Ron sat up in bed, having spent all day mulling over the Bill's suggestion. He'd imagined that moment, giving her his present and all he saw was a slap in the face. Funnily enough, he wanted more than that: he wanted to hold her in his arms again. For her to know he was ready for the next step in their relationship. So he wrote to his brother again:

_I don't want her to think that she smells bad!_

* * *

Bill Weasley sat inside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour wondering about the brother code. It said: Don't tell mum. Listen and give advice. And don't tell mum. Not telling mum was easy; she was too distracted by the Order to fret about her children's communications between each other. He was still uneasy because although he followed the letter of the code, it wasn't the spirit to outsource advice giving to Fleur. Hence his pondering the code: did his girlfriend knowing break that code? In his hand was the unopened response.

However, the moment he saw her walking in; Bill knew he'd share this with her. She sat close to him and he felt intoxicated. Together, they opened the letter. It was a ten word response.

_I don't want her to think that she smells bad!_

'Sorry my brother's a git, love!' was the only thing he could comment.

'Well, at least he izn't denying the pafurm is for Her-min-ee,' Fleur said brightly. 'We must let him know who it's for and that she'll love it. She's going to Bansko in Bulgaria this Christmas to visit Victor so Ron must give her something special.'

'Hermione's going to see Vicky for Christmas?' Bill whispered shocked.

'Yes,  _Victor_  told me,' Fleur said with a smile, 'before the third task he thought there was something going on between Harry and Her-min-ee. But, I told him that cannot be. So this you must do. Write that Her-min-e won't think that at all, especially if he picks the right parfum.'

'And how will  _my_  little brother pick the right one?' Bill wanted to know, thinking that, even at this age, he didn't think he could be trusted to pick the right perfume.

'Because,' she said with a devious smile, 'I will help him!'

'Why are you so determined to help them?' Bill asked curiously.

'I was born in the most romantic city in the world – of course I'm determined to help love!' with that Fleur snuggled into his arms and all thoughts of his brother evaporated.

* * *

Bill's next letter contained something Ron hadn't been expecting. It came during breakfast: after the  _Daily Prophet_  so Hermione was too engrossed to notice. Harry was trying to watch Cho unobserved. Ron stuffed Bill's letter into his pocket until he had a bathroom break. He hurried into the stall and ripped open the envelope, letting it tumble to the ground. The letter read:

_Ron,_

_Hermione won't think you thinks she smells; if you pick the right scent little brother,_

_Bill_

Enclosed was an order form for Scent Sense perfume. On the top, there was a cartoon of a stylish witch striking a sexy pose with a perfume bottle. The caption read:  _Scent is a demanding art. It privileges what is subjective, skin-close. So seek out what no one else is wearing._  Ron gulped,  _skin-close_ , his mind literally exploded with images and questions. The pictured witch seemed to enjoy perfume. Would Hermione?

It was the strangest order form he'd ever seen. Instead of a list of perfumes with pictures of different boxes and bottles, perhaps containing a way of sniffing the product there was a statement.

_The ancient art of perfumery is a secret that can ensnare the senses and free the mind. Our perfumer needs only a few details about your loved one to create a truly bespoke fragrance just for them. With your input and our artist licence we'll make the ideal present for the person you love._

_All fragrances need three key notes. Our magical base will help them become a unique signature perfume._

_What are the key notes? Choose the three most powerful memories of your loved one. Speak the incarnation and the form will fill itself in. The next thing you need to do is choose a perfume bottle - House-elf created: these bottles allow our natural oil based perfumes to remain beautifully mixed._

_Send us your order form with five galleons and your Unique Scent Sense fragrance will wing its way to you. Gift wrapping just an extra three sickles!_

Ron quietly groaned. That was that plan out of the window. There was no way he could afford that without selling something. And if he did that, his mother would notice. He glanced between Bill's letter and the form. Then, he noticed something on the floor. Another smaller envelope had fallen to the ground. He read the note quickly and his heart stopped:  _PS: This_   _you're belated congratulations on becoming perfect/keeper/early Christmas present._  It was a voucher for Scent Sense for five gallons and three sickles.

Later that evening, after his Prefect rounds with Hermione, he was able to sit quietly and contemplate the Scent Sense spell. It was really hard to concentrate because she'd spent the whole rounds stopping him lash out at Filch, who was ranting about purebloods and muggleborn's. As soon as Filch had started he felt her delicate hand slip into his own. It was, by far, the longest their hands hand been skin-close.

The top fragrant note had to be of his first memory of his loved one. Ron closed his eyes and tired to remember. It was harder than he expected. There was the first time they'd met on the train after George's spell hadn't worked when she wouldn't stop talking and told him he had soot on his nose. She was a perfect even then with that bossy voice and critical glance. However, a little further back in his memory there was a sunny day in Diagon Alley. He'd been there with his family when the twins had begun to taunt him about the Sorting. They'd bounced him between themselves when he'd tripped over his own feet and toppled into a person wearing a hat. Until recently, he'd thought it was a strangely silent muggleborn boy. However, when he'd picked Hermione up from her house this summer, he'd noticed a picture with Hermione wearing that same hat.

The second fragrant note had to be from the heart. His heart was full of her. She made him feel unsure of himself, but when they fought and he had her full attention he felt sure and strong. Sometime, he felt stupid around her because her brain was so much faster, but when he beat her at chess or saw a problem from a different perspective: her face lit up because it was what she'd missed; he didn't feel dumb at all. As daft as it sounded; there were the times he kissed her, like after the Yule Ball that he knew he was home. Then, the times she'd kissed him unexpectedly, he felt like the hero, not the sidekick.

The base note had to be how he wanted her to feel when she wore it. He thought through so many memories of her. He wanted a memory that was all theirs: like their first trip to Hogsmeade; spinning around in periwinkle dress robes. Clearly, he recalled her on a summer's day reading in the garden. She looked beautiful and happy.

Ron opened his eyes and on the parchment ancient runes appeared. He wish he knew what they said, but realised it was better he didn't. He just hoped it didn't smell like feet and she'd like it.

* * *

The answer came on Christmas day. She said it was 'really unusual' and his heart had gone to his mouth when Harry gave him a quizzical look. It was only later, when he was standing behind her, in front of Kreacher's den; he knew it was the right present.

There was a pleasing smell of fruit and something woody. She smelt like summer berries and brooms. It reminded him of a time before the Quidditch World Cup. He'd been flying with his brothers while Hermione read underneath a tree. Beside her, was a bowl of summer berries; blackberries and raspberries with a sprinkling of vanilla sugar. He flown over and he noticed the berries had stained her lips. He wanted to kiss her.

There was something else to the smell. Something floral yet musky: like those monkey flowers in the Burrow's garden. He concentrated on the memory and there was a detail he'd originally forgotten. Ginny had placed flowers him Hermione's hair, by the time he gotten to her most had fallen out but the smell lingered. The heart of the scent reminded him of summer in the Burrow and dessert.

Later that night, through the haze of snogging in the library, she thanked him again for the perfume and he was truly grateful for the brother code and Bill's advice.


	2. The Golden Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the good of his mother and fiancée, Bill Weasley has to step in when Ron and Hermione's relationship hits a rock.

July 1996

It was a glorious summer's day and Bill Weasley had just about enough of this. His fiancée, the most beautiful, sexy French woman on the planet, was trying to get to know his family better. They, however, weren't making it easy. His mother was concerned that they were rushing into marriage. Bill knew that's how it looked but they really weren't. Fleur just happened to be his best friend. Although, she had the exterior of a vapid, doe-eyed damsel: she was made of stronger stuff. Wickedly funny, intelligent and called him out whenever he was being foolish. When they fought it was fun but when they made up it was better.

Bill knew he couldn't do anything about his mother attitude towards Fleur. Only time; and his and Fleur's continued commitment to each other would change his mother's heart. But one of the other little resentment, Bill was sure he could deal with. Especially because the source of which was sitting at the table considering a rather large and delicious sandwich.

'Ron,' Bill Weasley growled at his little brother, 'you owe me for that present!'

'What present?' Ron responded, throwing down his sandwich and looking grumpier than usual.

Bill got closer and whispered angrily. 'You remember, before last Christmas I gave you a voucher for Scent Sense... You've clearly made no progress on the Hermione front so you owe me.'

'Hippogriff poo!' Ron responded with a derisive snort.

'No,' Bill challenged him, 'what's hippogriff poo is that you drool over  _my_  fiancée every time she enters the room  _Ronniekins_.'

'She's half Veela!' explained Ron, in answer to this fact.

'You're fully ginger and fully git...' Bill said grabbing half of Ron's unusually large sandwich. Ron scowled and Bill raised an eyebrow as he bit into the layers of deliciousness.

'Good sandwich,' Bill said with his mouth full, 'but really I think you need calortostious...' and the sandwiches insides warmed and the bread toasted. Bill did the same to Ron's and he grinned.

'I'll have to remember that,' said Ron looking pleased.

'You realise that Fleur's  _quarter_  Veela heritage wouldn't affect you if your relationship with Hermione was on track,' Bill commented in between bits.

'You know nothing about my relationship with Hermione,' Ron said bitterly; taking another huge bit out of his sandwich to calm himself down.

* * *

Flashback

' _Bloody hell! Bloody, bloody, bloody hell!'_  Ron thought as he ran after Hermione and Harry. Panic filled him. Dread began to overcome him. Worry carried him forward. They were hurling through the Department of Mysteries. Rather than being safe, secure and certain (which was the feeling he'd gotten every time he'd visited the Ministry with his dad), this place pulsed with magical ambiguity. He could feel like a dull throb.

The Death Eaters were chasing them. Throwing spells like rice at a wedding. Then he felt, light headed and everything was hilarious; even the snap of Ginny's ankle. He remembered almost falling onto Harry and Harry was pulling him up and Loony Lovegood was there. And for some reason the thing he wanted most was to Accio Brain!

There had been searing pain. The blackness had enveloped him. Then, voices: talking about him, talking about Hermione. Dolohov had cursed her. Cursed her and she wasn't waking up. Dread filled Ron and he opened his eyes.

'Hermione,' he crocked, trying to get up. He looked around and saw her bushy hair from the other room. He reached for her and he felt like his arms were burning. He looked down to see welt: they were an angry looking reddish/purple. 'Ouch' he said mildly as he positioned his hands ready to get up.

'Ron,' Ginny said from besides him. 'You need to lie down.' Ron glanced at his sister whose foot was strapped up magically. It didn't seem funny now. In a split second he knew from her tone that she'd be okay... but Hermione needed him.

'No Gin, I need to go to Hermione,' Ron said heaving himself up slowly. He wobbled on his feet but didn't fall down. 'Then, I'll find Harry.' He said as an afterthought.

* * *

'Hermione nearly died in the department of Mystery,' Ron struggled feeling emotional. 'That curse of Dolohov was bad; it would have been much worse if she hadn't silenced him. Her pulse was so weak Remus thought we were losing her. I was out of my mind was was dead. They let me hold her and she came back,' he whispered awed. 'I held her and spoke to her and she came back. It was ages before we could go back to Hogwarts...'

'Yeah, Remus told me about that,' Bill said quietly, not quite able to belief he was having a conversation like this with Ronniekins. 'But surely you and Hermione should...'

'Look,' Ron said crossly, cutting across him, 'Sirius died and I can't...  _We_  can't  _have_  each other; start a relationship when there's just so much going on with Harry.'

'Now who's talking hippogriff poo  _Ronniekins_?' Bill spat taking his plate and putting it into the sink. 'Sirius death teaches us to live life now little brother,' the he looked Ron straight in the eye and advised him: 'take whatever happiness you can.' Ron looked away feeling very frustrated. 'Look,' Bill added patiently, 'every time you become a blithering idiot because of Fleur's half Veela thing, you're hurting Hermione's feelings and so your giving mum and Ginny more of a reason to dislike my fiancée. So stop drooling over my fantastic future Mrs Weasley and start wooing yours own.'

With that he left his brother with the dishes to do.

* * *

A few months later...

Bill Weasley's mouth went dry. He was sat in the Burrow's den waiting for Sunday lunch. Next to him lay his mothers knitting, his father's papers and some of the twin's latest products.  _How am I going to tell Fleur?_  He asked himself quietly. Again, he looked at the letter in his hand.

_Dear Bill,_

_I'm really upset and frustrated and guilty and have no one else to turn to. This has been the most surreal few weeks of my life. First Ron and Hermione start acting really nicely with each other: I actually caught them flirting once or twice. Hermione_ _just_ _told me that he'd asked her to the Slug Club Christmas party: which, kind of explains why his Quidditch practice performance had improved. (Usually he second guesses himself.) Then... he's biting mine and Hermione's heads off. Not to mention being snotty with me. Well, I know why he's off with me. He caught me and Dean snogging in a private corridor and we had a huge row._

_So, his Quidditch performance had gotten really, really bad. Like worse than his socks stinking bad... But yesterday, during the game he was really good. We won. Beat Slytherin: 210 points to 0. Harry caught the snitch but even if he hadn't Ron was unstoppable. I don't know what happened after the match but suddenly, Harry's coming back looking confused and Hermione's nowhere to be seen but Ron. He's a good for nothing hypocrite because he's_ _snogging_ _Lavender Brown. (This Bimbo from his year). Snogging her... and now she's he's girlfriend and acting like she's Queen of the Fairies!_

_I told Harry, Ron's a hypocrite then suggested to Ron that he leave the Common Room before Hermione saw. I didn't see Hermione until a little while ago. But apparently, she found him and attacked him with canaries... I mean who does that? Who in the world attacks the person who broke their heart with canaries? And her heart is broken Bill..._

_What worries me is that it's my fault Bill, this whole thing. The row Ron and I had was about snogging. I told him he has had about as much experience as a twelve year old. And now he's snogging this Bimbo out of spit and Hermione cried herself raw._

_She's the one Bill. Hermione was meant to be with Ron. She's one of us and he's breaking Hermione heart. You have to talk to Ron._

_Love_

_Gin_

_X_

'Your mother says dinner is almost,' her beautiful voice trailed off when she noticed the sadness on his face. 'Bill, whatever is the matter?'

'Yes Bill, what's wrong?' he heard his mother ask from the doorway. He looked at them and smiled grimly.

'Nothing, it's nothing...' he tried to reassure them.

'It most certainly isn't nothing, William Arthur... now tell us,' his mother said sharply, Bill noticed looked older and thinner than he's ever seen her. Fleur was being amazing as ever, letting his mother question him. But her big, shining eyes pleaded to know what was wrong. How could he lie to his mother and his best-friend?

'It's just a letter from Ginny about Ronnie,' Bill said steadily, looking at them both warily. 'They've had a fight and she was afraid that he was still mad but they won the Quidditch.'

'Oh that's good,' Molly smiled, turning away.

'What else Bill?' Fleur asked cautiously. Bill saw his mother's step falter.

'Well, it seems that after the match... er... in the euphoria of the party... that Ron started a relationship...' Bill said almost ashamed.

'With a girl who isn't Hermione?' Fleur asked with a great deal of bubbling annoyance. Bill nodded. And Fleur burst into such rapid French that he could only echo what she said.

'Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il a brisé son cœur,' Fleur said raising her hands, exasperated, annoyed and angry on Hermione's behalf.

'I can't believe this he's broken her heart,' Bill translated agreeing with his fiancée.

'Pauvre Hermione,' Fleur said raising her hands to her face.

'Poor Hermione,' Bill repeated stepping towards Fleur.

C'est très stupide de lui,' she told him wagging her finger at him like it was his fault Ron had broken Hermione's heart.

'Very foolish of him,' Bill agreed, nodding as he reached to touch her. She swung around and pointed at the picture of Ron, Hermione and Harry on the mantel. The picture Ron had enough sense to look ashamed.

'Insensé, stupide, insensé,' she almost spat at the picture.

'Foolish, foolish, foolish,' Bill said with an eye roll, opening his arms.

'Il ne peut pas faire mieux pour lui que d'elle' Fleur continued passionately.

'He cannot do better for himself than her,' Bill repeated patiently, agreeing with her and not in the least surprised that she was so emotional about this.

'Ils ont été un pour l'autre,' she said, stamping her foot (which Bill thought was adorable and Molly thought was insufferable).

'They were made for each other,' he smiled, thinking how much he was meant from this extraordinary woman before him.

'Je suis originaire de Paris,' she said in a plaintiff voice.

'You are from Paris' Bill agreed as she finally succumbed to the welcome of his arms.

'Je sais que ces choses,' she muttered as she firmly squeezed him.

'You do know these things,' he whispered stroking her hair and kissing her crown.

'Je peux voir,' she said somewhat flirtatiously.

'I can see, oh yeah... well...' he said loving the fact that this woman was in his arms and could tell that he would do anything for her. She rolled her eyes and when back to the topic at hand.

'Comment est-ce arrivé?' she asked, reaching for the letter that had dropped from his hand.

'How did this happen?' he asked dazed, feeling a little Fleur drunk. It wasn't her quarter Veela powers working on him; more the fact that he  _really_  wanted to be married.

'It doesn't matter how it happened...' Molly said with a determined air. 'Only that it has,' she looked mournfully at the blue jumper that was neatly beside Bill. Then, she looked at Bill conforming Fleur and although she was surprised that her youngest love life should affect Fleur emotionally. It was clear that Fleur took what she needed from Bill. So while he would make a wonderful and loving husband; Fleur was still an excess of phlegm in the Burrow. And with that thought Molly returned to the kitchen; feeling justified in her dislike of Fleur.

* * *

Nearly Boxing Day at the Burrow

There was snow on the ground at the Burrow. Every sense knew that this was a Weasley Christmas at home only missing three close family members: Charlie was with his dragons; Percy was a prat and Hermione. Hermione and her parents, who were supposed to be here for Christmas, weren't and Bill didn't like it. In fact, Bill had had just about all he could stomach from Ronniekins. Therefore, just before Boxing Day, when the house was quiet, apart from Harry and Ginny's exploding snap game, Bill sought Ron out.

It was a long overdue conversation because Ron had been staring at him and Fleur (which Bill thought was creepy) as if he and Fleur held the secret to the elusive Cannon's winning season. Currently, Ron was going what he always did when he was sad; thumbing through his Chocolate Frog cards.

'You miss Hermione,' Bill said, without preamble – handing him some warm milk.

'Thanks for the milk but no I don't,' Ron said very disagreeably.

'You do. You wish she was here and that she was your girlfriend. That's why you've been staring at Fleur and me!'

'No I haven't and of course I don't' Ron grumbled, as he fidgeted with his deck. ' _My_  girlfriend is the prettiest girlfriend in the whole school and Hermione's just... Hermione's the complete opposite.

'So you don't think she's pretty?' Bill asked surprised, hoping that he'd finally get some answers.

'Hermione's beautiful' Ron said automatically, before his ears went red. He took a deep breath and continued 'Not like that... she's just... infuriating. She's bossy and impossible and...' his voice tailed off. And for the first time looked his brother in the eye and Bill noticed how sad Ron really was. 'Yeah, I miss Hermione. I miss everything about her. I miss her so much it hurt. Especially now...I messed up Bill.' Ron confessed, he gave a big sniff as if suppressing tears. 'But I didn't realise how much I messed up until just before I got home. Hermione invited me to Sluggy's party.'

'You were going on a date with Hermione?' Bill asked incredulously.

'Yeah, I was,' Ron replied somewhat emotionally, 'then...' he paused and Bill could see that this was the first time he'd spoken about what was really going on.

'You had a fight with Ginny about snogging,' Bill said trying to mask his impatience, conscious that Harry might finish his exploding snap game with Ginny at any given moment.

'Of course you know about that!' Ron complained, throwing a dirty look at Ginny. 'Anyway, I was  _horrid_  to Hermione and started going out with this very pretty girl called Lavender... who insists on calling me... well it doesn't matter. I've spent the last six weeks snogging Lavender in front of Hermione as much as possible. Making sure she saw us at it and feeling pretty brilliant about it. Then, on the night of the Slug Club party, I overhear Hermione's going out with Cormac McLaggen who has more hands and less manners then the giant squid... and so I recued Hermione from his clutches. Then we have this giant argument and... I find out that the reason I was so angry with Hermione never actually happened. She never snogged the pumpkin head!'

'Ronniekins,' Bill interrupted surprised and annoyed by what he was hearing. 'Are you tell me that this whole thing is because you thought that Krumy snogged Hermione. That was too years ago. You're being ridicules.'

'Yeah well... Fleur snogged Roger Davis at the Yule Ball... I saw her coming out of the bushes with him,' Ron said trying to get his brother angry.

'Yeah, I know,' smiled Bill, 'she told me about it when we started dating. One day, I'll have to thank him because if she hadn't snogged him, who was the wrong guy for her, it would have taken her longer to realise that I'm her Mr Right. Roger was an idiot who was susceptible to Fleur's vela-quarter. I see her as being beautiful but so much more therefore, I'm not affected and she likes me better for it,' Bill enjoyed watching Ron's face contort – he it changed to a thoughtful look.

'I see Hermione like you see Fleur,' Ron admitted in a small voice.

'Then why are you with Lavender?' Bill asked.

'Seemed like a good idea at the time,' Ron replied sorrowfully.

'And now?'

'I want Hermione back in my life.'

* * *

Seven weeks later

This was bloody ridiculous. It was February and Fleur and his mother still weren't getting on. Lunch, with the pair of them had been a blood disaster. Bill suspected it was a million different things that couldn't be fixed. Their constant state of moral peril, his mother and fiancés differences, his mother and fiancés similarities...

As he'd sat there and listened to them discuss everything from flowers, to dresses to finger food and place settings: a stray thought had hit him. Both his mother and fiancé were privately upset about the current state of Ron and Hermione's relationship. It was a small thing in their lives; but it pained them. Irrationally, he thought that if this one thing was fixed everything else would slip into place.

This thought had led him to his current errand in Diagon Ally. The shop was certainly an assault on the senses. It was bright and loud and everything his twin brothers were. As he stepped through the door, he was amused to see Ministry men and women milling about obviously trying to delay their return to work.

'Hello, Mr Weasley,' the shop girl said welcoming him in, 'would you like to see the Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley.'

'Yes, please Verity,' Bill said with a warm smile. As the girl left, he turned his gaze towards the Pyme puffs as he waited.

'Why if it isn't Villiam Veasley,' Fred said brightly, in a mock French, appearing at his side.

'I wonder what the great code breaker could need from little old us?' George said, appearing at his other side.

'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches...' Bill stated coolly, looking between the two.

'Is something going wrong with you and belle petite demoiselle française?' George said dramatically.

'Belle petite demoiselle française?' Bill repeated surprised and amused.

'It means beautiful little Miss French...' George clarified.

'Yes, I know what it means,' Bill said shooting him a haughty look. 'And it's not me that needs tips on flirting and dating: it's Ronniekins!'

'Ronniekins?' Fred said taking part in the conversation for the first time.

'You must be peeved at that young Romeo if you're calling him that...' George said.

'He seems to have been doing alright without that book first Hermione now,' Fred said with an all too bright grin.

'Now Lavender Brown...' George chimed in.

'But that's just it boys, he never really had Hermione because if he did then he wouldn't be with Lavender, would he?' Bill reasoned, reasonably.

'Well, we mustn't guess what's going on between those two...' Fred said sagely.

'Between Ron and Lavender?' Bill asked confused, looking between them.

'No between Ron and Hermione...' George agreed, 'half the Hogwarts lost a ton of money on those two.'

'I don't care about the bet. I don't care what your feelings on the matter are...' he said looking at Fred with a piecing gaze. 'I want you to give Ronnie:  _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_! He needs to fix this Hermione situation...'

'How'd you know about that book?' George asked curiously, blushing slightly.

'Uncle Bilius secretly gave it to me when I came of age...' Bill confessed with a wry smile. 'I gave it to Charlie, Charlie gave it to Percy, Percy gave it to you two fools... now you have to give it to Ron... then Ron will give it to Harry...'

'And Ginny's never to find out!' George grinned.

'Ha!' Fred laughed, 'Ginny already knows about the book... she's into everything that one. Besides Billy boy, what makes you think that we aren't trying to help the Ron and Hermione situation ourselves?

Bill cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

'We made Hermione a very complicated daydream charm for Christmas – which wasn't easy, believe me!'

'We helped Ron sent McLaggen a box full of darkmark sweets because he got fresh with her at a party.' Fred said boastfully.

'Did we?' George asked surprised.

'Yes we did...' Fred confirmed. 'And only last week, we sent Hermione a box of extra long lasting sugar quills for Valentine's day...'

'That's all very well,' Bill said, folding his arms and adopting his favourite big brother/head boy stance. 'But you will give Ronniekins that book and let him sort this out himself! Got it?'

The twins nodded.

* * *

Sunday, March 2nd 1997

It had been a hell of a weekend. Ron, his little brother, had come of age and nearly snuffed it on the same day. Poisoned chocolates; then poisoned mead: he really did have the worst luck. His mother has been so upset and exhausted by the whole thing that she'd let Fleur cook Sunday dinner. Which consisted of Fleur's comfort food: a starter of baked apple Brie, followed by coq au vin with potatoes Anna: a buttery, soft potato cake on the inside, with a crisp, golden exterior and finishing with cream puffs with dark chocolate sauce. She'd used all manner of household spells and made enough to feed the entire order for a week.

He'd laid the table perfectly for four and was about to call his parents in from the sitting room when Fred and George came in beaming. Both were carrying elaborate bouquets of flowers and a keg oaked matured mead. Bill studied their appearance and noticed that they probably had a little bit of a hangover this morning. However, there was something in the way they were holding themselves that told him something had changed. Before he could question them; their parents came hurrying in.

'Hello family,' Fred said grandly, 'for the ladies of the house...' he said offering his bouquet to Fleur. George, who was cautiously observing Fred, at gave a low bow and presented his to his mother.

'Why are you so happy?' Bill asked curiously, moving back to the sideboard for more settings.

'Nothing... really,' George said dreamily, kissing his mother's hand. 'It's just the end of Ron and Hermione's fight. She's finally forgiven him for...'

'Snogging that cow...' Fred beamed. Happiness erupted in the room. Bill, who was trained to notice people's body language, noticed that George's relief was directed at Fred.

'Fredrick Weasley, you watch your language,' Molly said sharply, before melting. 'Oh but this is very good news. Isn't it?'

'Oh yes dear, very good news...' Arthur chorused. 'But I hope he broke up with Lavender kindly.' There was a lot of nodding of agreement from all concerned, with the expectation of the twins.

'Well  _actually_  mother,' Fred said carefully, opening the tap to serve the mead. 'He hasn't  _actually_  broken up with the Brown girl yet.'

'But it's only Sunday,' George said noticing how the mood of the room deflated a little. 'I'm sure it won't be long now...'

* * *

Two months later

Bill was sat in his office 'working' on a problem. How to pause the  _Geminio_  and  _Flagrante_  curse when the patron of a high security vault wished to add more condense? Bill suspected that a scared Goblin had added the curse without knowing the complications: but seeing as he wasn't a Goblin, he supposed he'd never know.

He needed a break and so it was with some trepidation that Bill Weasley opened the letter scrawled in his brother's appalling handwriting.

_Dear Bill,_

_How do you chuck a girl? Not like off of a building or a fast travelling broom but like... not have her as your girlfriend. I've been trying to quit with Lavender but she won't take the hint. Ignoring her doesn't work and neither does avoiding her. I want her to break up with me so she doesn't cry and shout at me. I'm scared that the longer Lavender's around the worst I'm hurting Hermione._

_Ron_

_P.S. Also, it's my_ _Apparition_ _test this week: any words of advice?_

Bill smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. This was a hopeful letter. This letter said that Ron was really for the next step. Now for the hard part: the advice. He decided it would be best not to

_Bloody Hell Ronniekins – how is it that you've survived this long without either Hermione or Lavender practicing the killing curse on you?_

_And I probably shouldn't tell you this but I've heard from Mum, the twins and Ginny; that on the night you were poisoned Lavender and Hermione had a row outside the Hospital Wing. The row was about you. Hermione made it clear that was going to be your friend again and Lavender shouted you choose her. The way it sounded, seems she thinks you two have a long-term-after-Hogwarts- future._

_So honestly Ron: There is no nice way to break-up with someone: especially when she feels so strongly. Her feelings are going to be hurt and she will probably cry and shout at you. The best thing is to be honest and say something like; Lavender you're a great girl but you and me are better off as friends._

_Felix Felicis_

_Bill_

_P.S. RE:_ _Apparition_ _test:_ be completely  _determined_  to reach your  _destination_ , and move without haste, but with  _deliberation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate for the Fleur's French and imagine it happening very, very fast.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be set in DH... As regular readers know... I've bearly touched DH in my fanfiction universe so the next chapter won't be rushed. However, I am currently working on Calm Before the Storm, a PoA fic about Ron getting his wand.
> 
> So what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> That's why Hermione's Christmas present from Ron smelt so unusual: I based the smell on Lancome Tresor Midnight Rosethe perfume Emma Watson fronts.
> 
> Intertextual story mentions: the Christmas Tradition series, A Second for Luck and Time of Their Life.
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> JustSuperMione
> 
> aka
> 
> She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed


End file.
